Rok Yukimury
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Yukimura zimą, Yukimura wiosną, Yukimura latem, Yukimura jesienią. Rok Yukimury.


Napisane na zadany przez Stokrot temat.

Voila'.

Księżyckowi Clio niezmiennie dziękuję za wsparcie techniczne i wiarę.

###

ROK YUKIMURY

###

Zimą księżyc na hełmie Date Masamune srebrzył się szronem, a zawadiacki uśmiech rozgrzewał serce Yukimury lepiej nawet, niż pikowany płaszcz Smoka z Oushuu ogrzewał yukimurowe ramiona. Zimą wyprawy na objazd granic były jak granica między snem a jawą, nocą i dniem, żywym kwiatem jaśminu i lodową rzeźbą w ogrodzie zimy. Przy długiej jeździe w siodle Yukimura bywał czasem tak senny, że tylko celnie wymierzone shurikany Sasuke utrzymywały rękawice młodego Tygrysa na łęku siodła. A czasami, w najmroźniejszą północ, gwiazdy wydawały się być zwodniczo blisko, tylko o krok w ciemność po lodowej drabinie, a wrogowie byli odlegli jak leniwy świt — w takie noce Yukimura trzymał oczy szeroko otwarte, a rzęsy dziko szarpały się z zimną mgłą o lepszy widok. Tygrys węszył krew, walkę i popękany pod kopytami obcych koni lodowy dywan. Był rześki, nienasycony i gotowy. Mróz wbijał pazury w odsłonięte krzyże Yukimury, szalik zaimprowizowany przez Sasuke z futerału na kaikeny zawsze okazywał się za krótki, a czasami w odsłonięte biodro wbijał pazury — nierzadko wszystkie sześć — Jednooki Smok z Oushuu, upierając się, że jest zupełnie niewinnym Dziadkiem Mrozem i przypadkiem tylko tędy przechodził.

Zimą Sanada Yukimura kochał zimę najbardziej na świecie.

Zimą Chosokabe Motochika oznajmiał upadłość, kiedy jego kotwica przymarzała akurat wtedy, gdy przez nieuwagę pozostawił ją w jakimś jeziorku w kraju Aki, tylko do rana, rzecz jasna. Zimą Sarutobi Sasuke snuł się po lasach smutny i pozbawiony chęci życia. Takeda Shingen zaglądał zimą do pokoi swojego wychowanka i jak zawsze od lat narzucał na rozkopanego młodzieńca swoją tygrysią skórę. Zimą Kasuga wdziewała ściśle zapięty półkożuszek z wysokim aż po nos kołnierzem, a Sasuke snuł się jeszcze bardziej smutny. Zimą Katakura—dono przepowiadał z udawaną zrzędliwością, że Masamune—sama na pewno, ale to na pewno złapie katar, i nakrywał swojego generała własnym wilczym futrem, zanim szedł grzać sake pod gwiazdami ze smutnym Sasuke.

Sanada Yukimura kochał zimę.

###

Wiosną Yukimura tańczył po całym obozie, liczył chmury na niebie, kanty kątów na sztandarach i czekał na pierwsze kwitnienie śliw. Kiedy tylko pokazywały się płatki kwiatów — biegł do najbliższego leśnego jeziora, jeszcze lodowatozimnego, aż woda parowała prawie na opalonej skórze i piekła pod kolanami. Wiosną Yukimura pogryzał białą rzepę i szczękał zębami, zmywając z siebie okruchy gwiazd, wspomnienia gorzkich, zaciętych starć z pozbawionymi imion intruzami i pod kryształową fontanną już — już się cieszył się na przyszłoroczne walki na kule śnieżne, o ile uda się kiedykolwiek wytrzymać tak długo, żeby napadało dość śniegu. Wiosną zioła w leśnych zaroślach pachniały najpiękniej, Yukimura hartował swoją siłę w zimnych jeziorkach, a Sasuke znikał na całe tygodnie, zielonopromienny jak szczypior nira, wracając akurat wtedy, gdy Kasuga przynosiła wiadomości od Kenshina—dono, rozpięta aż po pępek i zaróżowiona jak kwiat kamelii. Wiosną Yukimura napawał się życiem, siedząc po piersi w zimnej wodzie, z głową po rzęsy w kaczeńcach — wróg zbliżał się niepostrzeżenie, lekki i cichostopy bez swojego zimowego płaszcza, z kwiatem brzoskwini zatkniętym za pasek czarnej opaski na oko, i zaskakiwał Yukimurę w kąpieli.

Wiosną Masamune—dono spuszczał uszy po sobie.

Wiosną Masamune—dono jakiś wybredny się robił, i kaprysił, i szerokim łukiem obchodził każdą kałużę, która groziła mu zmarznięciem. O żadnych kąpielach mowy nie było, bo tak, i już, i Kojuurou zaraz by powiedział, że Masamune złapie katar, a do tego nie można było dopuścić, a skądże. Wiosną Yukimura wyśmiewał nadąsanego Masamune, siedząc po pachy w jeziorze, podczas gdy Jednooki Smok z chmurną miną i kwiatkiem na bakier mościł sobie sybaryckie gniazdko z dala od zimnej wody, najlepiej na kurtce Yukimury. I tak się Yukimura śmiał, a Masamune mościł się coraz wygodniej, wdychając zapach trawy, grzejąc nos w młodym słońcu i podziwiając widoki. A Yukimura robił się pomału różowy jak świeża wisienka, i coraz bardziej karmazynowy później się robił, a skoro Masamune nie zamierzał się ruszyć, młody Tygrys musiał siedzieć w swoim jeziorku jeszcze długo po zmroku, skurczony, zmarznięty i niebotycznie zawstydzony, aż Jednooki Smok w końcu litował się nad nim i uwalniał spod pleców hakamę i kosode Yukimury. I ręcznik. Wiosną noce były szeleszczące i podniecające, wróg był na wyciągnięcie ręki i czasami udawało się go wrzucić w ubraniu do jeziora, a czasami nie. Czas na patrolach granicznych upływał szybko, wieśniacy machali do żołnierzy znad swoich grządek, a Yukimura czuł się następcą tronu całego świata.

Wiosną Yukimura kochał wiosnę ponad wszystko na świecie.

Konie podskakiwały zabawnie na wiosnę, jakby właśnie kiełkowały im skrzydła. Sasuke zbierał godzinami bukieciki najpiękniejszych kwiatów i wracał z podbitym okiem i szerokim uśmiechem, ale już bez bukietu. A czasami słońce wschodziło w samą porę, żeby odsłonić stratowane paprocie, krew klejącą się do modrzewiowych pni i obce twarze o zamkniętych, odległych oczach. Wiosną włócznie Yukimury z trudem udawało się wyrwać ze zgięcia szyi przeciwnika, jakby chciały tam zapuścić korzenie, przerwać ten marnotrawny cykl, obrazić się na młodego Tygrysa już na zawsze. Ale wiosną, kiedy utrudzony Yukimura gubił rzemyki z rękawów, źdźbła siana z włosów i blask młodości z kącików oczu, trudno było się na niego gniewać — tylko on sam wypominał sobie ciepłozimną nocą rachunki zaniedbań. Wiosną były jednak tęczowe plamki motylich skrzydeł nad ziemią, a Oyakata—sama sadowił się z Yukimurą na tygrysiej skórze i uczył go rozróżniać gatunki motyli przez analogię ze sztandarami Krain Wschodzącego Słońca. Wiosną Katakura—dono wciąż jeszcze wciskał Jednookiemu Smokowi ocieplacze pod hełm, przepowiadając, że na pewno złapie katar, a Yukimura też dostawał parę, jeśli był grzeczny i nie trzymał Masamune—dono przez całą noc na nogach.

Sanada Yukimura kochał wiosnę.

###

Latem dojrzewały owoce, pola pyszniły się plonami, świat grzał się w pełnym słońcu, a noce otwierały kwiaty i błędne gwiazdy na pokuszenie wędrowcom. Latem Yukimura gnał z niezmożonym zapałem, konie niosły go jak skrzydlate gryfy, a ulepszony model lotni Sasuke z trudem mógł nadążyć za rozgorączkowanym młodzieńcem. Latem Yukimura był szałem, zapamiętaniem i obłędem, był pieśnią na cześć życia, bezlitosną, ślepą i namiętnie niewinną. Tratował armie, mijał pałace, adorował słońce i owoce brzoskwini, wygrzewał się w południe i o północy mruczał sennie, wytarzany w kocimiętce.

Latem Sanada Yukimura kochał lato ponad wszystko na świecie.

Latem krew wrzała, a spojrzenie młodego Tygrysa sięgało ponad wzgórza i morza, czyniąc go jednowładcą całego świata. Sok z moreli ściekał po podbródku i rękawie, a łajający Sasuke zawsze miał w którymś z rękawów dodatkową chusteczkę, i czasem gubił przy tym świstki pergaminu z herbem krainy Echigo. Latem ptaki śpiewały w lasach dziwne melodie, a Jednooki Smok z Oushuu znał je wszystkie i czasami zgadzał się opowiedzieć Yukimurze ptasią baśń, jeśli walka była dobra, a kocimiętka miękka. Latem wiśnie smakowały najlepiej, latem znikały cicho irysy, niepostrzeżenie pojawiały się chryzantemy, a niebo nawet nocą grzało policzki Yukimury i obiecywało mu szelmowskim głosem Date Masamune moc niezapomnianych przygód zaraz jutro z rana. Latem Tygrys z Kai wieszał rogi nad swoim siedziskiem w głównym namiocie i gonił Yukimurę dookoła obozu, wybijając jego głową dziury w palisadzie, a potem pokazywał mu, jak się łata uszkodzoną przez niezidentyfikowanych napastników palisadę. Letnie słońce w samo południe piekło w powieki, kiedy powyrywane i zdeptane kępy ryżu schylały się żałobnie nad ciałami obcych żołnierzy i własnych ludzi Yukimury, do końca mężnych i upamiętnionych w złotej koronie lata. Oczy piekły wtedy od upału i powstrzymywanych łez, ludzie z wioski żałośnie popatrywali na zniszczone zbiory, okrążając z daleka niezrozumiałe sprawy zbrojnych wojowników, a ryż odrastał wolno, bardzo wolno, spod wdeptanej kopytami w ziemię, przerdzewionej krwią, bezimiennej tarczy. Latem Yukimura krążył nocami wokół obozu jak bezsenny upiór, jeszcze zgnębiony dniem wczorajszym, już nieubłaganie ożywiony jutrzejszym, węszył za świeżą krwią, opłakiwał tę już rozlaną, wykrzykiwał z siebie emocje w głuchy na ludzkie sprawy las i w rozpaczy tłukł czołem w rogaty hełm, podsunięty czyjąś życzliwą ręką. Latem kocimiętka pachniała upojnie, a ziołowo—kwiatowe posłanie przynosiło dobre sny po niespokojnych dniach. Letnie ranki przynosiły dobrą pogodę, dobre nadzieje i cichnące w oddali łajania Katakury—dono, że od leżenia na gołej ziemi Masamune—sama na pewno złapie katar.

Sanada Yukimura kochał lato.

###

Jesienią noce były chłodniejsze, ataki na granice uporczywsze w ostatnich zrywach przed zimą, a Oyakata—dono zbyt zajęty czuwaniem nad zdobywaniem zapasów, żeby odwiedzić oddział Yukimury na patrolu w szałasach z liści. Jesienią chryzantemy rozkwitały już pełnią bujności, królując nad ogrodami świata jak złote puchary piękna.

Yukimura nigdy nie dbał o złoto.

Jesienią zieleń czerwieniała, czerwień żółciła się, brąz rudział, a biel brązowiała we wszystkich odcieniach zmiany szat przyrody. Jesienią Kasuga jakby rzadziej przynosiła wieści od Kenshina—dono i pokazywała się w szaliczku, a Sasuke pomału robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Jesienią krwi prawie nie było widać na spłowiałej tkaninie łąki, połamane miecze szybko znikały pod stertami liści, a przywiędłe kwiaty oklejały wspomnienia po walce ponurym zobojętnieniem. I to też było nie w porządku.

Yukimura wiedział, że trzeba pamiętać.

Jesienią zimne wiatry ze wschodu już nie budziły przyjemnym dreszczem na karku, a za to wgryzały się w gardło nieokreślonym niepokojem. Jesienią Sasuke musiał nosić rdzawobrązowy makijaż, wyglądał jak ofiara dżumy i grymasił jak Oda Nobunaga nad czaszką pełną owsianki. Jesienią konie wolały jeść niż biegać, a żołnierze zaczynali szykować ocieplacze pod napierśniki. A Katakura—dono nie przepowiadał nic złego, i żadnych przeziębień nie zapowiadał, nic. Kładł tylko palec na ustach i trochę się uśmiechał pobłażliwie, a trochę krzywił, zmartwiony, kiedy Yukimura wreszcie mógł przyjechać do Oushuu z poselstwem i zbadać sprawę jak trzeba. Jesienią Jednooki Smok Date Masamune łypał ponuro spod rozczochranej, zaniedbanej grzywy, pociągał nosem, opatulony w wilcze futro, popijał gorący rosół i ciskał w Kojuurou poduszkami. Jesienią Masamune—dono ledwie unosił poduszkę jedną ręką.

Jesień była zła.

Jesienią Date Masamune miał katar jak stąd aż za morze i nosił na szyi kilometrowej długości szalik, najpewniej uszyty po kawałku przez wszystkich wiernych żołnierzy Smoka. Przez dziury w tkaninie dobywał się czasem chrypliwy szept, jeśli Masamune—dono był w ogóle w nastroju, żeby się odezwać do Yukimury. Jesienią Masamune—dono rzadko był w nastroju do rozmowy. Pociągał nosem i chował się w kocach, a czasami próbował rzucić w Kojuurou rosołem i raz poparzył Yukimurze kolano.

Oddał mu własny kocyk potem, kiedy ubranie młodego Tygrysa prało się i schło.

Siedzieli na posłaniu Smoka, dzielili się resztą rosołu, obrzucili Katakurę—dono poduszkami i przez rozsuwane drzwi na taras oglądali chryzantemy, złote i piękne jak pełnia księżyca nad lotosowym stawem. I przyszedł Kojuurou, połajał ich, że rano na pewno, ale to na pewno obaj złapią jeszcze większy katar. A nocą przyszedł leciutki mróz i ustroił ogród, księżyc i hełm Jednookiego Smoka w srebrzyste koronki.

Sanada Yukimura kochał życie.


End file.
